User blog:Krauserlols/Is Riven a real Wind Master?
Yasuo the Win Master is finally out and its said that Riven is his rival cause she killed his master, and that confuses me a little. You see Riven has always been seen as a fighter who is spiritually connected to her sword, and its clear she doesnt use wind in order to control it. The closent thing i can think of is Ivy fro Soul Calibur, like Ivy It seems Riven skills revolves around controling her sword whit her mind, how is that? lets see: *'Runic Blade:' its prety self explanatory, the runes in Riven's blade (those symbols in each part of her sword) charge every time she uses a skill increasing the power of her next swing. No wind involved. *Broken Wing:' No, there is no wind involved here what so ever, this is a normal Sword Combo that shows how strong Riven really is (the sword is taller than her that shows some true might).' *'Ki Burst:' how is this Wind based? is Riven releasing a burst of ki (spiritual Energy, mana, whatever you call it) to stun and damage her oponent. Like stated in Dragon Ball, and certain martial arts for that matter, Ki is the "life force" or "spiritual energy" of any living being, its related to vigor, courage and being in one's true mind (check Goku's data in this Deathbattle for a very clear explanation of it). Oh and its not magic, at all. *'Valor:' Valor has Riven dashing foward creating a shield to protect herself. Its not a wind shield like Yasuo its what seems like 4 pieces of her sword hovering around her for protection. Not wind, not magic. *'Blade of the Exile:' Rive call the missing parts and reforms her sword. Example of Ivy again, Riven is conected to her sword and she can call it whit the power of her will and dont tell me Wind SLash is magic cause its just Riven throwing parts of her sword in an arc. BTW I know Ivy is an Alchemist but remember she used magic to bond itself whit her sword, and somehow the souledge woooops, but my point stands, she uses her will to control the sword like Riven does. Theory time! In Yuno's words “The Elder was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?”, you see Yasuo is the only one beside his Elder to dominate the powerful wind technique ad since the elder seems to be killed by a wind tecnique its "logical" that Yasuo, the hotshot he though he was, may be a traitor, from an Ionian stand point. 'How it couldnt be a Noxian' From a Ionian stand point it coulnd since as most peple know Noxian especialize mostly on Phisical Might above all else and those who practice magic are usually one regarding death, like necromancy so you could argue that the most logical though would be Yasuo as a traitor since he is the only wind master around. On that note despite not been a wind master its posible that the wound(s) from Riven's Wind Slash could be similar to that of a True Wind Slash from a wind master. Closure.. or is it? Yeah! alot of info to digest right? is Riven a wind master? or shes mistaken as a wind master because her Sword Techniques are similar to those of the Wind Sword tecniques? Discuss and place your conclutions below. i love crazy theories. Category:Blog posts